Karaoke at the Benjamin
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Kate goes to a bar for free drinks and ends up meeting her future boss. Will add more chapters about the team eventually.


AU: No Meg or Chris.

* * *

It started with Ashley Seaver appearing at her cubicle and knocking on her desk. "Hey, Kate," she greeted.

"What do you need?" Kate asked, distractedly going through papers on her desk.

"It's not work, it's pleasure," Ashley said. "That is, if you like karaoke."

"Karaoke?" Kate frowned, looking up at the tall blonde next to her. "You're planning on going out tonight? With who?"

"You, I hope," Ashley said. "Agent Rossi, of the BAU, who I used to work with, obviously, is getting a group together. Um I think his favorite bar is closing and he wanted them to go out with a bang so he's covering the tab tonight."

Kate raised her eyebrows, as her gaze slid back to the computer screen in front of her. "I think I could, actually," she said, bringing up her calendar. "I'm almost done with this and then I'm home free."

"Great!" Ashley said. "Because I wanted to go, but not necessarily alone. You know how it goes. Even if I did know them, it could still be awkward. And it's bound to be crowded."

"Just let me leave when I want to," Kate said. "I have an assignment tomorrow that needs lots of sleep to prepare for it."

"Codilis?" Ashley asked, her voice sympathetic.

"Again," Kate said.

"You can leave whenever, don't even tell me," Ashley assured her. "I'll text you the address and we can meet there later."

"Sounds great," Kate said and Ashley hurried off to enlist more agents.

* * *

She'd dressed for the occasion; agents in Andi Swann's unit didn't get out much so she'd taken advantage of this opportunity to look good in a cherry crop top with jeans, covered with a black jacket. She looked good and knew it, as men's eyes did occasionally land on her.

She'd just finished singing her song: Both Sides Now, with the Judy Collins beat instead of the Joni Mitchell ballad, and was stepping off of the stage. Agent Rossi's group was edging past her to get back on and sing yet another bad eighties song, and she shook her head at them, her long hair swaying with the motion.

She'd turned and walked through the crowd as best she could; a _lot_ of people had shown up to support Rossi's favorite bar...and get free drinks. Because he was taking care of the tab that night the place was getting increasingly crowded. Someone stepped on her foot and she winced, then someone shoved her and she knocked into someone, completely off her feet.

"Whoa!' A tall, dark agent had caught her at the last second: his impeccable business suit made her realize he was high up in the FBI: few agents bothered getting suits that fit them _that_ well.

"Sorry, it's so crowded in here," she immediately apologized, trying to get to her feet again. The crowd swayed, influenced by Agent Rossi's group on stage singing a new song, and the agent, instead of letting her go, pulled her a bit closer.

"Here, I'll guide you to safety," he joked, using his height and broad shoulders to his advantage as he cleared a path for her, his hands tight on her shoulders.

She felt a bit self conscious but dismissed the feeling when she saw that the members of the group from Andi's unit had already disappeared, even Ashley.

Maybe the reunion hadn't been what she'd expected; this bar was not conducive for conversations.

Or maybe...a different voice had joined the BAU group on the stage and Kate knew without looking that it was Ashley. Ah, figures. She got to sing with the high and mighty BAU; Kate got stepped on and escorted from the bar by...an admittedly good looking man.

"Here you are, safe at last," the agent said. "Sorry, did I misjudge your direction?"

"No, I was actually leaving," she returned.

"That's what I profiled," he grinned. "But it never hurts to check. And thank you for coming out to support Agent Rossi. It really meant a lot to him to have this big a turnout."

Kate just nodded, absorbing his words.

So...BAU, Agent Rossi... It seemed like he worked with him.

Well, in that case she could give up on him now. The BAU was one of the most elite units in the FBI. There had been a time when she'd set her sights there, but had decided that her work in Andi's unit was important enough and good enough for her. She did a good job, and no one got hurt.

With the BAU, it seemed a lot more intense than that.

Still, she thought, watching him walk away, maybe it wouldn't hurt to apply next time there was an opening. It's not like she'd get in...

* * *

A/N: But of course she did. And, in case any one was confused, it was Hotch who caught her.

You can look upon as a prequel to my story 'X' or it can remain a standalone. I will add a chapter or two about the team's impressions of her. When that happens all depends on my muse, though. And this has a very light Hotch/Kate pairing that's very ignorable if it's not your thing.


End file.
